Talk:Dwayna's Regalia
This comes pre-dyed white instead of the usual gray. RoseOfKali 04:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yuy my ranger can finally wear a dress. Just a question, if you don't equip the headgear, does it still change the appearance of the face of the char? [[User:GW-Gaia|'Gaia']] 11:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Squeeeeee I love it, want want want <3<3<3 Jennalee 12:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::You keep you own face and body (this looks interesting on female sins with their stance and tiny posture, but still looks nice, now I wanna see it in battle ^_^). The Diadem changes the hair though, whether you're bald or with a mohawk. On the plus side, you can now basically dye your hair. :P I'll work on adding the male gallery as soon as I can. RoseOfKali 14:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Try dancing in it with a female sin. Clipping anomaly heaven during parts of it. Oh, and I think the skirt is elastic and sticking to the character's leg, judging by the dances of some of the other professions. That fabric may just be defying physics. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 18:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Guild Wars has physics? O_o RoseOfKali 23:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Considering our characters run at speeds that could only be traveled by a horse at full gallop, I think Guild Wars has anti-physics. rede | 01:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Is there a page yet on how to acquire this? I'm searching! Nylana Greymoon 15:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Try going to the Character screen and looking in the upper right corner :) ::€9 or $10 (?) for both. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::€9 is like $13,50 isn't it? Anyway I'm not paying for this. Personally I think they shouldve made a crafter that sells these for a ridiculous amount of cash or something. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 15:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh, I paid for it to let Anet have some money. The hope is that there will be more that won't cost RL $. Another significance of this is that you can now practically dye your hair. I smell dyeable wigs! XD Plus people have been asking to make holiday hats have armor, well there you have it. RoseOfKali 18:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Ho-ly crap. The male costume dyed red looks awesome in ways I can't put into words! I wonder what it looks like purple... rede | 18:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Bug I was screwing around with dying this armour (headpiece equipped but disabled)and I decided to dye the armour (not the headpeice blue) it caused my mesmers hair style to change and dyed my hair blue, it seems to go away when I change characters/log out but it has happened every time I dye the armour, I have screen shots if needed. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gene195 ( ) . :That sounds very similar to what happened to me with the Imperial Dragon Mask, my character's face changed and got dyed green. —Dr Ishmael 19:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I don't know anything about the bug, but I can't help but lol :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, just tried to replicate the bug on my mesmer and failed. Maybe it only works with certain hairstyles? [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 20:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC)